Cupido Debe Morir
by Carol VanCullen
Summary: COMPLETA - (Historia Corta) Una decepción amorosa hizo que Bella odiara todo lo que olia a amor, a Cupido y a colores Rosa, estaba renuente a volver a creer, se vengaria de Cupido aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, ¿Cupido seria castigado con sus propias flechas? Lean y averiguen que sucede entre estos dos.
1. Chapter 1

I

Bella entro al departamento y vio que lo que más temía había ocurrido. Le pareció haber entrado en una especie de dimensión desconocida y aterradora. Alice lo había hecho. Maldita sea. Era San Valentín y había decorado el departamento con motivos alusivos al tema, cosa que Bella odiaba desde que fue engañada hace un par años por el chucho de Jacob Black con la perra que había considerado era su amiga, Ángela Weber. Desde entonces empezó una caída libre y sin freno hacia el abismo de la desilusión, el desamor y la enemistad. Intentó sin éxito liarse de otras personas pero el daño estaba hecho. Dejo de confiar, en todo y en todos. Aun no se explica cómo es que sigue siendo amiga de Alice, pero está convencida que será cuestión de tiempo antes de que aquello también acabe, porque definitivamente todo se acaba y todo se va.

Caminó con terror por el departamento observando como la casa era sumergida por colores rosa en todas sus tonalidades. La imagen del maldito Cupido, se hacía presente de forma exagerada. Prefería caminar desnuda por el desierto, caminar sobre brazas, comer cucarachas y gusanos, pero eso no.

Cerró sus ojos, suspiró con fuerza y siguió su andar hacia su habitación. Todo estaba malditamente decorado con ese horrible color de mierda y ese angelito enano que acaba las vidas de muchas personas. Su habitación tenía un Cupido sonriente portando el arma letal. Arco y Flecha. Lo despegó arrojándolo al suelo con furia, para adentrarse en su habitación, que era el único sitio exorcizado de aquel desastre.

Tomó un baño con rapidez, se cambió y tomó su bolso, agregando un par de cosas más. Sabía que sería un dia largo. Así que desaparecería del sitio y si era preciso se refugiaría en un hotel. Ya sabía que la enana haría algo semejante, pero no de esa magnitud.

Se consiguió con la pelinegra, justo antes de escapar, agregaba cintas rizadas en el techo, haciéndolas ver como su fuera una especie de lluvia que caía de este.

-Bella- exclamo la enana

-ni lo sueñes- advirtió la castaña

-pero, dijiste que vendrías.

-sí, y tu dijiste que sería algo sencillo- dijo señalando lo estrafalario de la decoración

-oh vamos Bella, además es una buena excusa para celebrar y que te animes a estar aquí. No puedes pasarte toda la vida metida en esa habitación sin hablar, solo comes trabajas y te encierras, eso no es vida.

-me gusta así, odio ser molestada.

Alice se acercó a su amiga y la tomó amablemente del brazo.

-entiendo que haya sido difícil para ti, pero, han pasado dos años ya. Debes dejar eso atrás

-¿y quien dijo que no lo hice?.

-Bella mírate, has cambiado. Yo también tuve una gran decepción, sin embargo aquí estoy celebrando este hermoso dia. Tengo a Jasper.

Bella lo había explicado una y otra vez, era sencillo Alice y ella, eran diferentes. Alice había tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien, pero Bella no, se cerró de tal forma que solo recibía aire porque debía respirar, del resto todo lo que oliera a amor lo expulsaba a kilómetros de ella. Tenía una aversión feroz a Cupido.

-te lo he dicho muchas veces. Jacob es historia, pero no vuelva a pasarme algo así de nuevo. No confío en nadie enana y lo sabes. Debes agradecer que aun lo haga contigo.

-no puedes vivir así por siempre, el hecho de que uno te haya lastimado no significa que todos lo hagan.

-Alice- advirtió con fuerza –ya basta. Me iré, regreso mañana-

-¿Qué y a dónde vas?, prometiste que estarías esta vez-

Bella resopló frustrada y miro a su amiga

-¿porque simplemente, no me dejas en paz y listo?.

-porque no puedo entender, como un ser tan lindo como tú, se dejo amargar por un idiota como ese.

Ella se hacia la misma pregunta, cada dia.

-tal vez sea muy intensa, pero…- suspiro para continuar –…sería hipócrita si me quedo a festejar algo que odio con el alma.

-Bella.

La castaña indicó con su mano que era suficiente. Ya habían tenido esa discusión muchas veces

-solo déjame salir de aquí, ¿si?.

Alice se rindió

-¿donde iras?.

-no lo sé, eso es lo de menos.

-Bella, no tienes que hacer esto sabes que es tu casa, puedes volver.

-cuando la fiesta acabe.

-podrías simplemente venir y quedarte un rato ¿qué harás, horas y horas en la calle?.

Bella estaba hastiada

-Alice, vendré, pero en lo que me sienta asfixiada saldré de aquí, hasta que esta estupidez acabe

Alice brincó emocionada pero luego se tranquilizó

-hasta que no te vea aquí, no te creeré.

-vendré Alice, tampoco me agrada pasar todo el dia en la calle, cuando pago por este lugar que también es mi casa.

-ya verás que será fantástico.

-solo vendré, espero que no me involucres en ninguna idiotez- advirtió para salir de inmediato del departamento. Si seguía allí 5 minutos más, iba a vomitar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personas tienen dueña se llama** _ **Stephanie Meyer**_ **, yo solo los tomaré prestado por tiempo indefinido para varias cosas, prometo devolverlos íntegros. Solo me pertenece lo que redacté eso si es mío y cada letrita me pertenece.**

II

Compro unas orejeras excelentes para ruidos molestos. Compró dulces y chucherías, palomitas de maíz y tres Coca Colas tamaño familiar. Adicional a aquello compró una súper pizza. Todo lo pondría en su habitación. No le importaría comer pizza fría y coca cola caliente, con tal de no salir de su cuarto. Revisó la programación del dia y en su canal favorito Terror TV transmitirían un maratón de películas: El exorcista, San Valentín Sangriento, El Conjuro I, II y II, Insidious I, II y III. Tendría para distraerse y si se cansaba de ver TV, se pondría su nueva adquisición y dormiría como un paciente en coma.

Regresó como a las 6 de la tarde. Si la primera vez que entró al departamento y verlo decorado le pareció terrorífico, volver a entrar y ver las luces y escuchar a Air Supply casi le pareció la muerte. Esta vez, Rosalie estaba en el departamento. Alice terminaba de sacar unas magdalenas del horno y Rose se dedicaba a preparar la fuente con el ponche de licor y frutilla que habían preparado. Parecía una fiesta de quinceañeras. Habían un sifón de cervezas. El Centro de la sala estaba acondicionado como pista de Baile y en el fondo estaba una mini barra, había decorado el departamento como si fuese un bar, el de LOU, el favorito de bella. Sabía por donde venían los tiros. Querían intentar hacerla sentir en ambiente para incorporarla a la celebración.

-Hola dulzura.

-Hola traidora.

-ey, ¿y yo que hice?.

-sé lo que hacen- dijo señalándolas a ambas –no se hagan las tontas.

Rosalie se giró hacia Alice

-te dije que no era idiota.

-oh vamos Bella, no seas exagerada, además promet..

-sí, ya se- dijo entre dientes –se, lo que dije. Será solo un rato, temprano. Tengo planes.

-¿qué harás, te masturbarás con la almohada?.

Bella le miró de forma envenenada a la acida Rubia –nop, habrá maratón de Terror TV

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y palmeó con fuerza sus piernas en símbolo de hastío y Alice la miró asustada

-compre pizza, chocolate, coca cola y…

-eso es lo que hacen las amargadas, las solteronas, ven TV y se masturban con la almohada…

Bella intentó ignorar el comentario de la mordaz rubia

-he sido muy paciente con Ustedes, le he dicho a esta enana hasta el cansancio que ODIO San Valentín, pero ella insiste e insiste. Agradezco el esfuerzo, pero ya es suficiente. Quiero que entiendan que ni que baje un Dios Griego del cielo cambiaré de opinión, entienden. Estaré un rato porque lo prometí a la enana y luego me iré a dormir.

Los ojos de Alice se cristalizaron.

Bella la miró y se sintió incómoda.

-oh, por Dios, Al…

-está bien Bella, si no quieres estar, lo entiendo. Tampoco es como su quisiera obligarte

 _Enana del demonio, no hagas eso, no hagas ese puto puchero y no hables como si tuvieras 5 años, no hables como si te doliera, porque no es cierto. Te odio, te odio…_

-voy a estar, pero en lo que empiece el maratón de películas, iré a mi cuarto

Y el semblante de Alice cambió por completo a uno de gran alegría.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Bella había comido parte de la pizza y se había tomado una coca cola. Quería dejar todo para luego, aun le faltaba que empezara la tanta de terror, mientras tanto se puso los audífonos y jugó con los botones de su control en la TV haciendo zapping. Solo se había cambiado de camisa. Suspiró profundo y salió, ya no tenía excusa. Rosalie había ido por ella hacia escasos 20 minutos, Alice fue por ella unas 5 veces anteriormente.

La casa parecía una discoteca, daba pasos temerosos por el pasillo y cuando estuvo en la sala se sintió como que si estaba dentro de una burbuja. Era horrible, había gente, globos, cintas, cupidos, las chicas con distintivos rosados, y los hombres con distintivos azules, ¿que mierda era aquello?. Cuando Alice la vio salir, casi se desmaya de la emoción, le colocó un distintivo bien ridículo, con un Cupido besando un corazón. En cuanto la enana se descuidó se quito aquella mierda y la arrojó por allí. Había gente que conocía pero que no soportaba: Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Erick York, Victoria y James Stevens, Benjamin Smith, entre otros. Identificó a Emmett en la barra que estaba al fondo y caminó temerosa hacia él. Allí tomó asiento en un taburete, y detrás de la mini barra estaba un hombre de mediana estatura, con rasgos asiáticos mal encarado que serbia las bebidas

-¿quiele una bebida la señolita?- indicó el barman con expresión hastiada

 _No, yo me senté aquí para empollar un huevo_

-una bebida, es obvio no

-¿pelo cual?

-¿cual me ofrece?

-la que usted pila

 _¿Tendrá cianuro?_

-un whisky, está bien.

-no tengo whisky, pala las damas tengo piña colala, sexo en la playa, el helicoptelo…

Bella se ofuscó

-puedes darme algo que tenga suficiente alcohol y que me embriague- dijo entre dientes

-clalo.

Y el chino desapareció bajo la barra.

-jajajajaja, Bella, no te había visto en mucho tiempo, parece que necesitas un trago muy fuerte.

-Hola Emmett, si, en realidad lo necesito para soportar esto. No sé cómo puedes estar aquí tranquilo.

-Bue… mi hermana lo disfruta y mi novia mas, además es San Valentín, es un dia alegre.

 _No para mí_

-dia comercial- indico la castaña despectivamente

-bueno eso también, pero está bien, supongo. Me parece que todo será divertido.

Continuaron hablando y Bella había tomado muchas piñas coladas, esa era la bebida que el hermano de Bruce Lee le había ofrecido. ¿era en serio?, pero lo perdonó al ver que le colocaba mas alcohol que de costumbre. Miraba de forma entrecejada al barman asiático y en un par de veces desconfió de este, señalándolo.

-espelo que no hayas escupido mi tlago, Jackie Chang- le dijo imitando su acento haciendo que Emmett se carcajeara

-no me llamo Jackie Chang, ya se lo lije. Tenga mas lespeto.

Bella estaba empezando a alicorarse, pero después de muchos tragos le pareció todo más soportable.

Reía sin sentido de cualquier estupidez que decía Emmett, miraba a la gente y se reía. No podía creer a quienes veía. Jessica salía con Mike pero le engañaba con Ben, de James se decían cosas como que al parecer el hombre le encantaban los dos bandos. A medida que iba identificando a los asistentes, se convencía de que aquello era una fiesta muy pagana en tributo a un Dios del Amor de mierda que engaña a la gente. No había una sola pareja dentro de ese espacio, que no tuviera su gran secreto a voces. Bella se reía para sí misma. Alice festejando un amor que nadie sentía. Todos se engañaban con todos, se ofendían ocasionalmente, discutían y después resolvían sus errores con sexo. Aquella fiesta era una oda burlesca.

Bella engulló su trago N° 12, casi sin respirar. A pesar de lo que había bebido, no estaba ebria, se sentía mareada, pero lo suficiente fuerte para poder continuar. Ella reconoció que hubo algo maravillosamente bueno que le había heredado su padre. El hígado. Podía beber como un cosaco, pero no existía la primera vez en que haya perdido el conocimiento por el alcohol. Se mareaba, si, pero no se emborrachaba. Agradeció al Dios del Alcohol, por magnífico regalo, un hígado de hierro.

Bella hacia esfuerzos para escuchar a Emmett quien intentaba mantener una chistosa charla, el bullicio y la música lo dificultaban un poco, adicional a que tenía buena cantidad de licor en su sistema, suficiente para sentirse envalentonada.

-Edward, por aquí- grito Emmett entre la multitud. La casa estaba a reventar. Bella tenía obstinado al barman chino, pero quería entretenerse de alguna forma, jodiendo a alguien

-Bella, ¿recuerdas a Edward?

-Claro, de Forks, el colegio.

-seeeh, ese mismo, está aquí ahora.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **L s espelo en el plóximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya saben, los personas no son míos son de mi amiga S. Meyer, la historia si es mía solita, bla, bla, bla, cada letra salió de mi inspiración, etc, así que tomen sus previsiones. Solo lean y disfruten**

III

Casi se le cae la quijada cuando miró a Edward, aquel hombre alto, de tés muy pálida y de brillantes ojos color esmeralda, la naturaleza había hecho su magia en el. El tipo estaba podrido de bueno. Su concha reaccionó dándole un pinchazo, y pensó que la tenía muerta, pero no lo recordaba así en el colegio. Un chico por demás callado, serio que siempre andaba con Jasper y Emmett pero con el que poco compartió. Parecía siempre con semblante molesto hacia ella, por lo que suponía que el chico no le agradaba ella. Al mirarlo otra vez después de varios años, concluyo que la naturaleza lo había bendecido y de qué forma. Vestía formal, camisa de mangas largas enrollada en los puños los primeros tres botones de su camisa estaban abiertos lo que le permitía una entrada visual a su pecho, pantalón de vestir gris, sus manos estaban escondidas en sus bolsillos y su típico caminar, ah y aquellos rebeldes y extraños cabellos color cobre, que se veían suaves, pero que parecían tener vida propia. A pesar del tiempo recordaba esos detalles. De niña recuerda haberle gustado Edward, pero como él la observaba como si tuviera peste, simplemente su interés murió en el tiempo.

No le importaba si la ignoraba o no, estaba feliz con el Sr. Jackie Chang y La Srta. Piña Colada con mucho alcohol. Con ellos era soportable aquel estúpido barullo.

Emmett y Edward casi se destruyen en un abrazo, aquellos sonó como un gran estruendo, como si dos masas gigantes chocaran.

-recuerdas a Bella, ¿cierto Edward?- el tono de Emmett tenía un gran tono de picardía mientras miraba a Bella.

-ahh… si claro. Hola Bella. Hace mucho tiempo.

-Si, ya lo creo, como has estado.

Se encogió de hombros

-pues no me quejo, trabajando y bueno ya sabes, lo típico de la rutina diaria

-Si, claro.

Aquellas palabras eran realmente aburridas. Parece que Edward no había cambiado mucho y en realidad ella tampoco.

-Hey, chicos ya vuelvo. Bella deja a Psy en paz- refiriéndose al barman -y tú, te dejo en buenas manos. Voy a auxiliar a Rose, cambiaré el sifón, ya se acabó la cerveza-

Y el gigante se alejó

Edward y bella se quedaron en una especie de burbuja incómoda. Agradecían el barullo. Bella se giró para pedirle a su ya barman personal otra bebida. Parte de la reunión transcurrió entre monosílabos y preguntas típicas de rutina. Emmett no regresó pronto. Alice corría por la casa y ocasionalmente se acercaba a Bella preguntándole como se sentía.

-estoy bien Al, si me siento incomoda, sabes que haré.

-te dije que sería genial. Sabía que te divertirías. Además estas en buena compañía- dijo mirando a Edward de forma picara

Bella notó aquello y sabia por donde venia la enana

-sé lo que intentas. Ni se te ocurra- advirtió y Alice desistió solo para que Bella no saliera corriendo.

Alice se alejó alegando que debía sacar más bocadillos y cositas para picar.

-parece que no querías estar aquí- le preguntó Edward curioso al escuchar a las chicas hablar

-en realidad, no- sentenció la castaña, tomando su trago de un solo golpe. Edward la miraba sorprendido

-deberías tener más cuidado con eso.

-¿con qué? ¿La bebida? ¡Bah!, tonterías, ella y yo nos amamos, y este que ves aquí, es mi amigo- indicó señalando al ofuscado asiático.

-señolita, no soy amigo suyo.

-pues deberías, te trato bien, soy la única que está sentada en tu bar, pidiéndote trago.

El hombrecito asiático puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda.

-¿entonces no querías estar acá?

-¡naaa!

-¿porque no te gusta?, a todas las chicas les agrada esto.

-pues a mí no.

-es extraño escuchar a una mujer decir tal cosa.

-¿porque? No tiene nada de malo desearle la muerte a Cupido.

-¿te rompieron el corazón, eh?- sentenció Edward divertido pero Bella sintió un tirón en su estomago para nada agradable.

 _Si, lo rompieron, se lo comieron y lo vomitaron_

-no creo en nada de esa mierda- dijo con hiel en sus palabras

Edward simplemente la miró

-te entiendo. Se de lo que hablas.

 _¡¿Tu que sabes, idiota?!_

-si, claro- sentenció Bella para cerrar la conversación. Aun le era incomodo y se preguntaba cuando pasaría aquel dolor de mierda que sentía

 _Ojala te pudras en el infierno, maldito Jacob Black_

Bella se puso de mal humor, le desagradaba pensar en él y en como la trató, o en como permitió ella que le tratara. Intentó distraerse nuevamente pero ya estaba cabreada. De pronto Alice tomó un micrófono y dedico palabras a los asistentes. Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Muchos pidieron hablar para dedicar palabras a sus parejas o los acompañantes de ese momento. Casi todos lo habían hecho, solo quedaban unos pocos, entre ellos Bella y Edward. Tyler Crowle habló.

-Ey, Bella ¿porque no te acercas? y dedicas unas palabras en este dia…

A Bella casi se le salen los ojos cuando la mencionaron, trató de disimular e indicó con la mano que no. Todos empezaron a corear su nombre, la arrastraron hasta el centro, subiéndola a una mesa y facilitándole el micrófono. Bella simplemente se quedó allí parada.

-Vamos Bella, tampoco es tan malo este dia. Mientras tú te amargas, Jacob es feliz.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para desencadenar la furia de la castaña.

Alice estaba aterrada y Rosalie casi mata a Tyler por aquel comentario. Pero ya era tarde. Bella estaba iracunda. El lugar se hizo silencioso, solo las luces se movían.

Una sonrisa sardónica decoró el rostro de Bella y por alguna extraña razón Tyler se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal. Tragó en seco.

-¿qué quieren que les diga en este dia? Estoy asombrada de ver tanta gente aquí que conozco que no están con sus verdaderas parejas sino que están acompañadas de otras personas y lo peor, TODOS lo saben- algunos abrieron sus ojos como platos, algunas chicas quedaron quijada en el piso y uno que otro asistente mostró semblante nervioso ante aquel comentario -gente que ha venido sola a buscar a algún acompañante teniendo a alguien esperando en casa, gente que trajo novio, teniendo esposo, mujeres que saben que son las amantes y sin embargo vinieron hasta aquí para no pensar que a quien quieren, duerme en otra cama, con otra persona que no son ellas. Gente con dobles vidas, dobles familias. Incluso personas que viven en closets- haciendo alusión a las aparentes inclinaciones de James. La tos de james fue lo único que se escuchó después de esto -Están celebrando algo que no sienten. Tal vez yo sea una ridícula, pero soy real. Si, Ty, el hijo de puta de Jacob Black me engañó con la maldita zorra de Ángela Weber, todos saben eso, como también saben que tienes el pipi pequeño y se burlan a tus espaldas. Y eso es solo por mencionar un simple detalle- Alice casi se desmaya y Rosalie tuvo que tapar su boca para no carcajearse. _Mierda, Bella era venenosa_ pensó. -Conozco cada uno de sus rostros y he escuchado sus historias, sus excusas, odian a sus maridos o mujeres, pero no la dejan libres, se excusan en los hijos, en la familia o en cualquier babosada. Sin embargo salen a la calle a engañar a otras personas y las hunden en un espiral de destrucción y todo lo hacen en nombre del amor. Le dije a Alice que no quería venir, siempre busqué una excusa para no hacerlo. Lo siento nena, esa es la verdad- le dijo mirando a la enana que tenía semblante triste por el comentario. Ella lo sabía, solo quería intentar que Bella volviera a creer.

-¿pero no te das cuenta quienes están aquí? Yo creo en el amor, pero también creo en el respeto, en la confianza, en la lealtad y aunque no lo creas en el amor propio. Aquí no hay nada de eso. Esta no es una fiesta para celebrar el amor, sino para profanarlo. No celebro eso, porque no creo, ni en eso, ni en muchas cosas. Esto es solo una excusa para beber hasta la inconsciencia. Soy más sincera, prefiero caminar sola, pero no tendré nunca el cinismo de salir con alguien y decirle te quiero, cuando no lo siento. Por esto estoy sola. Dejamos de decir lo que queremos a quien realmente queremos decirle por temor o porque no es el momento, no existe el momento indicado para nada, eso es una gran mentira como muchas otras que existen. No hay cosa más terrible que dejar atoradas en el alma palabras que nunca serán dichas, eso te pudre por dentro. Jacob era la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado, no solo rompió mi corazón, sino que me hizo la burla de ustedes y yo lo permití. Tengo excusas sobradas para odiar este día, es hipócrita. Tengo excusas para desear que Cupido muera todos los días, ojala alguien tenga el valor de enterrarle sus malditas flechas en el culo- algunos se carcajearon. Emmett fue uno -se lo merece por amargar las vidas de otros enviándonos a personas equivocadas. Vivimos en eso, lastimando personas equivocadas mientras llega la indicada. Diciendo palabras a quien realmente no se las merece y negándoselas a quien muere porque les dediquemos una sola frase. Deberían ser más conscientes, muchas personas mueren en el camino buscando el amor de vida y muchos mueren sin hallarlo nunca.

Bella arrojó el micrófono y de un salto bajo de la mesa. Todos estaban estupefactos. La chica callada del colegio, era una fiera de lengua venenosa. Pero dijo su gran verdad, si eso era ser venenoso, entonces lo era, pero se sentía en paz consigo misma, odiaba a Cupido tanto como a Jacob, porque le habían roto el instrumento que podía darle la fuerza para volar, soñar, crear, cuidar, y proteger, le habían roto el corazón. Bella se abrió paso entre la gente, fue a su habitación. Tomó su bolso. Estaba cabreada. Y cuando eso sucedía, quería fumar. Buscó en su escondite, una cajetilla que tenia para "casos de emergencia", la colocó en su bolso y se dispuso a abandonar el sitio. Al salir observó que había unos rostros constipados, algunas chicas sollozaban, las palabras de Bella las volvieron a sus duras realidades. Rosalie estaba como de piedra, estaba rabiosa, Recordó a Royce. Ella sabía lo que era un corazón roto, pero Bella tenía razón. La música se escuchaba muy bajo. Aquella reunión alegre, parecía ahora un velatorio. Algunas parejas peleaban calladas en los rincones, las palabras de bella afectaron a todos. No le importó. Se topó con la mirada verde marina de Edward antes de salir. Se giró en la puerta.

-Feliz San Valentín para todos, gócenlo- dijo y cerró con fuerza la puerta a sus espaldas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Oh, Oh, O_O Problemas**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Saluditos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Querida Sra. S. Meyer, tomé prestados sus personajes de Crepúsculo, para darle vida a esta pequeña y divertida idea, que conste que le avise con tiempo. Sus personajes están protegidos y le pertenecen, como me pertenece esta trama inventada por mí y que también protegeré. Estamos en paz, gracias por su cooperación y por permitir hacer volar mi mente.**

 **A leer.**

IV

Hacía mucho frio. Bella tenía siglos que no sabía lo que era ver el amanecer. Esta vez le toco apreciarlo desde la banca del parque. Los cigarrillos la mantenían caliente. No tenía miedo. No había nadie. Uno que otro vagabundo, buscando espacio. Ella simplemente se quedó en la banqueta. Algunos le pidieron cigarrillos y ella les regaló algunos. Bella simplemente miraba un punto muerto. Alguien se acercó.

-¿puedo sentarme?-

Bella se giró, conocía la voz, hacia unas pocas horas que lo había escuchado

Edward

Bella solo asintió y él se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudencial. Por ratos la miraba de reojo tratando de ver alguna reacción. Bella lo notaba, pero se hacia la estúpida. Sabía hacer eso cuando quería saber algo.

-¿porque me miras de reojo?. Habla

-quisiera… no se- se peino el cabello con su mano, nervioso

-me siento mal. No debí haberle cagado la fiesta a la enana

-ella estará bien. Esta algo triste, pero entendió el punto. Además la fiesta se puso más divertida. Todos se fueron casi detrás de ti, unos pocos se quedaron. Algunos se confesaron delante de otros. Creo que tus palabras le dieron valor para ser sinceros. Algunos la pasaran mal, pero agradecerán que ya no serán burlados- suspiro –Bella, no todo el mundo piensa como tú. Yo muchas veces pensé en aquello, pero aunque no lo creas las personas quieren estar así

-yo no- sentenció

-ya lo sabemos. A lo que me refiero es que, aunque no lo creas algunos no aceptaron esto, más que por amor. Muchas chicas aceptaron ser amantes, porque no les ofrecían sino eso. Muchas esposas y esposos saben que sus parejas les engañan y por amor callan

-estas justificando el sufrimiento.

-no, digo que hay gente que aceptó vivir así.

-es horrible.

-lo sé, pero es la verdad.

Bella se volteó para verlo.

-tu…- y no pudo terminar. Edward solo asintió

-Iba a casarme. Vivía en Brasil. Nos conocimos allí. Todo era perfecto. Hasta que descubrí que me engañaba, sin embargo- suspiró y siguió –me hice la vista gorda, pero no pude más. La descubrí delante de todos. Ella llorando me dijo que no era su culpa, simplemente dejo de quererme- suspiro con tristeza –es horrible. Yo lo sabía, solo lo deje correr. Eso fue hace 6 meses. Desee que se muriera, desee lo peor, le exigí incluso, que si no me quería porque no me lo dijo. Ni ella sabía por qué. En fin, lo peor pasó. Igual para ti, déjalo correr.

-no puedo- y Bella rompió a llorar cubriendo su rostro. No lo había hecho desde que había ocurrido. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, debió adoptar una máscara de rudeza ante las burlas, ante el dolor. No tuvo tiempo para llorar y quebrarse. Ella simplemente lloró en ese momento, lo que no había podido hace dos años.

-quise irme de aquí, pero fue tan difícil. Era como si esperara que él se cansara de ella y volviera a verme. A veces salgo a la calle con terror de encontrarlos. Quiero que llegue el dia en que escuche su nombre pueda decir ¿"y eso que es, un nombre de detergente"? Quiero escuchar su nombre y que no me duelan las entrañas.

Bella siguió llorando con menor intensidad. Edward se removió en su asiento. Sacó su celular del bolsillo

-sí, ya la encontré. No… está bien, si, necesita tiempo, es todo. Está bien, no hace falta, pronto la llevaré a casa, si Al, dile a Rosalie que también –Edward se carcajeó –si Emmett también le diré eso, eres un roedor. Adiós- cerró su celular –los chicos están preocupados. La enana dice que no está molesta contigo. Rosalie que iba a matarte, pero que ya entiende tus porqués y que no va a matarte entonces- Bella puso los ojos en blanco –Emmett, que tu intervención fue genial, sobre todo decirle al idiota de Ty que lo tiene pequeño y que todos lo saben- Bella se rió

-pobre Ty, no debí decir aquello delante de todos

-se lo buscó, quiso dársela de gracioso- Edward miró a Bella y suspiró. La luz del dia empezaba a hacerse más fuerte.

-como te sientes

-como mierda- se encogió de hombros –pero supongo que sobreviviré

-si sobreviviste entonces es bueno. Vamos te llevaré a casa

Bella negó –no quiero ir, voy a ir a Jimmy's, tengo hambre. Deseo pan tostado, un buen café, huevos y tocino.

-eso se escucha genial, ¿puedo acompañarte?

Bella se encogió de hombros –si quieres

-claro, también muero de hambre. Vamos al auto

-queda a dos cuadras a pie

-¿quieres caminar?

Bella asintió.

Caminaron en silencio entraron al sitio. Bella tomó un asiento en la ventana. Ordenaron y comieron.

-a veces quisiera irme

-¿sabes a donde?

-no, solo irme lejos de esto, tal vez un tiempo, no se

-y has hecho algo al respecto

-la verdad no- suspiró -creo que quería quedarme por si él y ella, bueno, ya sabes, se separaban

-entiendo. Me parece que es fantástico eso de tomarte tu tiempo. Lo necesitas ahora

Bella asintió

-y tú que harás?

Edward se encogió de hombros

-regresaré a mis cosas, trabajo, pacientes

-¿eres medico?

-aja

-uhm

-pediatra

-pediatra- dijo con falso asombro. Algo sabia Alice lo comentó alguna vez

-sip

-debes irte entonces

-si, debo hacerlo. Los pacientes me esperan

-claro

-tú que harás

Bella se encogió de hombros –uhm, lo de siempre, supongo. Haré alguna cosa para avanzar, no quiero quedarme atorada

-eso es un buen inicio, no lo digas por decirlo, lo que sea simplemente hazlo.

-Sí, debo hacer algo para resarcir el desastre de anoche. Seré esclava de Alice por un año, creo

Edward se carcajeó

 _Bonita risa_ pensó Bella

-hora de irnos- sentencio el cobrizo. Ambos abandonaron el lugar.

A Bella le pareció oportuno. Regresaron al departamento. Encontró a Alice hinchada de llorar, a Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie quien engullía una magdalena rellena de arequipe. Todos hicieron silencio al ver que la castaña había llegado con Edward. Nadie dijo nada. Todos ayudaron a recoger en silencio el departamento.

-siento lo de anoche- dijo Bella al fin dirigiéndose a todos

-no te preocupes flacucha, llevabas conteniendo eso por mucho tiempo. No sé como aguantaste tanto, tampoco sé como aguantas tanto sin sexo- dijo Rosalie al fin

Bella la miró envenenada y todos se rieron. Rosalie la miró con malicia

-¿ahora dirás que mi ataque es por falta de sexo?.

Se encogió de hombros

-realmente no, pero debes hacer algo, no sé como sigues respirando.

Estruendosas carcajadas resonaron en el edificio y Bella simplemente negó. Su amiga era veneno puro por su boca

-no entraré en detalles sobre mi vida sexual, pero creo que tenía un motivo.

-lo has dicho, tenías. Es hora de que te busques otro motivo. Porque no te juntas con Edward?, parece que los dos quieren perpetuar su celibato- escupió mientras tomaba otra magdalena. Bella se ahogo y tosió con fuerza, mientras los demás se ruborizaban. Los ojos de Edward casi caen de sus cuencas. Jasper miró hacia otro lado y Emmett simplemente rió.

-¿porque me miras así? A ti también te agradó la idea o no, es mas lo pensaste. Sabes que no puedo quedarme callada, ni lo haré jamás- le dijo a Alice mirándola con molestia.

-no creo que la solución sea usar a nadie para otro fin. Si hay alguien para mi, ya vendrá, creo. Por ahora, no quiero pensar en ello.

-insisto, no sé cómo aguantas.

Después de aquel momento la conversación se hizo más amena. Recogieron todo y todos prometieron que el año que viene se verían las caras. Bella tuvo una idea

-voy a hacer algo para compensar a Alice. El año que viene haré una fiesta… en San Valentín- esta vez Alice ahogó mientras Rosalie palmeaba la espalda de la pequeña.

-no me imagino como seria eso, Bellita. Supongo que la fiesta se llamara, muerte a Cupido o Cupido debe Morir.

Bella miró a Emmett como si hubiese descubierto el agua caliente, se sonrió de forma perversa y asintió.

-creo que no es tan malo el nombre, después de todo- dijo al final tomando una magdalena y engulléndola con perversidad. Todos miraron a Bella algo asustados. Algo tramaba de eso no había duda.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Parece que la peor parte ya ocurrió**

 **Qué bueno que Bella pudo tener su duelo, y pensar que lo necesitaba para poder sanar un poco.**

 **Jacob te odio, pero seguro la pagarás**

 **Pronto nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Querida Sra. S. Meyer: ya le he pedido permiso en los capitulo anteriores, sin embargo y por respeto (como se debe) sigo con sus personajes en calidad de préstamo, para poder escribir esta mini historia. Gracias por su colaboración. Y para todos los demás, solo la historia es mía me pertenece y tengo poder absoluto y total sobre ella. Se las ofrezco para entretenerse un poco.**

 **Amigos a leer**

V

 _Un año después_

San Valentín

Varias cosas habían cambiado.

Aunque Bella aun se mostraba algo reticente con esto de la celebración del amor. Pero algo se traía entre manos con lo de la fiesta. Alice la notó ocupada en el último mes. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda, pensaba en lo peor. Bella no le había dicho nada a nadie. Excepto a Edward, pero este se negaba rotundamente a suministrar información.

 _Maldito cobrizo traidor_

Alice no sabía que pensar. ¿Que podía estar tramando Bella, que tenía en su mente retorcida?

El dia había llegado. Ese dia, sabría que había hecho en ese mes.

Alice recibió una invitación. La tarjeta estaba hermosamente decorada en motivos vintage, en colores blanco y negro principalmente. Nada de rosa, por ningún lado. Alice tragó secó. Pero iría. La curiosidad la mataba. Llamó a Rose quien también recibió una invitación igual, también Emmett y Jasper.

 _Mierda, eso era peligroso_

-estoy cagada de miedo.

-es la primera vez que te escucho decir una grosería.

-imagina la magnitud de mi terror.

Llegaron al sitio. El bar de Lou, al entrar al pasillo, miraron al techo y habían figuras de Cupido siendo descuartizado, estrangulado, acuchillado. En la puerta principal había un Cupido gigante evidentemente muerto, con flechas en el culo.

 _Mierda, Bella estaba loca_

Cruzaron la puerta y había un gran jardín, con luces, varias mesas, una fuente de chocolate, una barra. Sabían que Lou vivía en la parte trasera de su bar. Desconocían que tenía un jardín.

Jasper salió a su encuentro

-has venido temprano.

-moría de curiosidad, pero ahora no se. Esta reunión me da miedo. Siento una extraña energía. No me extrañaría que Bella haya buscado a Black y haga un ritual de sacrifico con él, como acto principal.

-¿has visto a Edward?.

-no. Ninguno de los dos está aquí. Ni ella, ni él.

-esa rata me las pagará- sentenció Rose haciendo sonar los dedos de sus manos.

-hola gente- gritó Emmett y los chicos se sobresaltaron –¡Wow!, Bella se esmeró, jaja, esta parece una celebración del dia de los muertos, halloween y demonios. Será divertido.

-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?.

-el Cupido de la puerta me mató, ¿viste las flechas en su culo? Bella todavía lo odia- rió sonoramente.

El lugar empezó a llenarse. Caras conocidas y otras no tanto.

10 de la noche

No veían, ni a Edward ni a Bella. El lugar estaba casi lleno. Alice se fijó en que el bartender era el asiático que había contratado el año anterior. Estaba ridículamente vestido. Tenía un una peluca rubia, risada y corta, una aureola y un babero, ah y un arco y flecha en su espalda. Bella ridiculizo a Cupido y al bartender también. El tipo tenía cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo vestía traje, por lo menos no hizo que el pobre hombre usara el pañal que se supone que Cupido usa. Solo Dios sabe cuánto le ofreció Bella, para que vistiera así. Bella quería darle un gran toque de humor negro a aquel día sin duda. Había una especie de tarima. Luces, gigantes cornetas e instrumentos. Al parecer hasta un grupo musical sería presentado.

De pronto, las luces empezaron a bajar hasta hacerse todo oscuro y la tarima se llenó de humo parecido a la niebla, una carcajada diabólica fue la antesala para recibir a una Bella vestida en traje de diablita, con una alas de murciélago. Si, bella estaba loca y todo por culpa de este indio de mierda.

-Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes. Han sido invitados para la única celebración del amor en la que por fin se hará justicia, porque esta noche _Cupido Debe Morir_ \- gritó al final. No sabían si aplaudir o quedarse callados. Emmett aplaudía como un frenético y vitoreaba fuertemente. Algunos aplaudieron, otros se miraban la cara. Edward apareció de pronto.

-¿donde coño te habías metido?. ¿Que hicieron?, Bella se volvió loca, ¿que mierdas es esto?.

-muchas preguntas a la vez. Relájate preciosa. Hay muchas sorpresas, después de este dia, vas a chillar por volver a tener una fiesta así- sentenció Edward con malicia levantando sus cejas.

-hermano, yo acabo de llegar y me estoy divirtiendo. Esta fiesta será frikie-

Un gran estruendo y buena música empezó a sonar invitando a muchos a bailar. Durante la fiesta Bella anunció varias ginkanas.

 _Métele la flecha en el culo a Cupido:_ parecida a ponle la cola al burro, pero era un Cupido, ganaba aquel que lograra enterrarle la flecha en el mero centro del ano.

 _Descarga tu ira:_ Bella dio la oportunidad a sus invitados de decirle a Cupido en qué momento de sus vidas se había equivocado con sus flechas.

 _Di aquellas palabras que no le pudiste decir antes de que el/la hijo(a) de puta te dejara_ : 20 minutos para cada asistente de decir aquellas palabras que en su momento no pudieron dedicar. Muchos se desahogaron, desearon las peores maldiciones a varias exparejas, otros agradecieron el que se hayan ido porque al hacerlo por fin se sintieron liberados. Unos agradecieron, otros no tanto.

 _Dime un secreto:_ aquellos valerosos que se levantaron y confesaron una diablura. Entre ellos James, se declaró homosexual abiertamente y que había dejado a Victoria hacia un año atrás, después de las palabras de Bella.

 _Dile al mundo lo que quieres:_ Peticiones de muchos asistentes, entre ellas un novio nuevo, que sus parejas les atendieran mejor, que no hubieran maltratos, incluso algunas se atrevieron a pedir a sus acompañantes matrimonio e hijos. Algunos aceptaron, otros no tuvieron más salida que decir que si. Ya estaban jodidos.

 _Cántale una canción:_ Un grupo de Rock tocaba una música de fondo y los participantes simplemente seguían la música inventando sus propias canciones, básicamente de descarga. Fue muy catártico, por lo menos para Tyler lo fue, pedía que el pipi le creciera un poco mas y que consiguiera a una novia que no se riera de su maní.

 _Y Karaoke:_ para aquellos que siempre quisieron cantar, pero que al hacerlo podían ocasionar un accidente cerebro vascular.

Los asistentes bailaron, comieron y se divirtieron de lo lindo. No hubo música de Air Supply, Ni tonadas a lo Richard Clayderman. Nada de eso. La fiesta fue muy divertida. Hasta para Koyi, así se llamaba el bartender amigo de Bella, como el de Mazinger "Z". Quien consiguió también una cita en el sitio. Se embriagó y bailo en interiores en su barra. Todo un espectáculo, que fue grabado.

Todos estaban exhaustos. Ya era el amanecer. Aun quedaban algunos cuerpos regados por el jardín y Heidi, una chica que se adueñó del Karaoke. Gracias a ella muchos se habían largado. Cantaba horrible.

-si no la bajan, buscaré mi escopeta- le dijo Lou apareciendo a sus espaldas

Bella movió su mano

-déjala, está despechada, solo Dios sabe cuándo volverá a cantar.

-espero que quede muda y la humanidad podrá salvarse- dijo Lou antes de besar la copa de la cabeza de Bella y perderse detrás del jardín. Había sido una buena fiesta.

Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper, al igual que Rosalie en Emmett. Estaban destruidas. Tenían el aspecto de haber ido de jerga durante toda la noche y sin parar. Alice le devolvió la mirada a Bella con rostro cansado, pero satisfecho y agradecido. Había sido una fiesta genial.

Edward se sentó al lado de Bella

-excelente fiesta.

-gracias. Tuve un gran ángel diabólico que me ayudó- le dijo sacándole una risotada a Edward. Ambos se quedaron colgados en sus miradas.

-gracias a ti, por todo el apoyo Doctor.

-de nada, siempre a tus diabólicas órdenes.

-¿porque no trajiste a nadie? Pensé que probablemente esta vez si lo harías- preguntó Bella curiosa. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-me dijiste que esta fiesta no era excluyente.

-y lo mantuve, yo también vine sola y muchos aquí se fueron solos, otros comprometidos, algunos huyeron por cigarrillos y nunca mas volvieron y algunos se liberaron de sus yugos. Era para todos. No solo los puros enamorados.

Edward miró hacia el frente justo cuando Heidi intento llegar unos decibeles más alto. Un chirrido aturdió a los que quedaban. Bella intentó cubrir sus oídos ante horroroso alarido. Rosalie se levantó tomo una botella de agua de la mesa e intento arrojársela a la mujer de la tarima. Emmett la detuvo. Alice se enterró en el pecho de Jasper y este simplemente trató de hacerla ajena aquella espantosa tonada. Tenía expresión constipada. Esa mujer cantaba como un pobre perrito recién arrollado. Lou se acercó y bajo a Heidi a la fuerza, cargándola sobre su espalda mientras ésta se quejaba. Los pocos asistentes, incluso los ebrios que dormían en la grama se levantaron y aplaudieron entre pitidos y gritos, la acción de Lou.

 _¡Hijos de putaaaaa!_ se le escuchó gritar a la frustrada cantante, cuando fue sacada a la fuerza del lugar

Bella casi se hace pipi de la risa. Al calmarse, miró a Edward de vuelta.

-¿sabes? Quisiera pan tostado, café, huevos y tocino.

-has leído mi pensamiento.

-¿y que hacemos con ellos?- señalo a los chicos que parecían fuera del mundo

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-están en su burbuja.

-¿y esto?- dijo señalando el lugar.

-ya se están encargando- dijo señalando al personal de festejo y limpieza que se acercaba para recoger las cosas.

-vamos por comida de verdad, muero de hambre- pidió Edward ofreciéndole su mano a Bella para que se levantara de la silla.

*/*/*/*/*/*

A mi también me provoco un desayuno así, sobre todo un café gigante

I Love Coffe

El próximo: la despedida (final)


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a los personajes de Crepúsculo pude crear esta mini historia. Fue divertido, espero les haya gustado. La historia si es mía, los personajes todos sabemos ya que son de Stephanie Meyer, pero es bueno recordarlo. Aquí les dejo la parte final, gracias a todos.**

 **A leer**

VI

-¿como te sientes?

-como si hubiese ido a una fiesta de San Valentín- Edward rió

-hablo de ti, ya sabes

Bella se encogió de hombros

-ha pasado. Me lo he encontrado en la calle

-¿y?

-nada, simplemente he seguido. Aun las piernas me tiemblan y eso, pero- suspiro profundamente –se quien es, se que nada cambiará. Siento curiosidad a veces, quisiera saber, si sintió algo por mí, pero… supongo que así está bien

-no has intentado…

-¿salir con alguien más?- Bella negó –tengo miedo

-ya rompieron tu corazón una vez, eres fuerte

-sí, sobreviví

Un gran silencio se apoderó de ambos. Bella miraba por el vidrio de la ventana del lugar. Disfrutaba del café de la mañana.

-me gustó la sección de _Dime un Secreto_ , quería decir algo, pero no tuve el valor.

Bella se giró y lo miró confundida

-había alguien allí, que tu…

El asintió

Bella tragó grueso. Tenía un presentimiento.

-me gustaba verla caminar en el colegio. Era medio torpe, siempre se tropezaba en el mismo lugar- Edward rio nostálgico mirando su plato vacio –me cabreaba conmigo mismo, porque no podía acercarme, ella era un muro de contención. Siempre fue así, incluso ahora.

El corazón de la castaña latía con fuerza

-nunca le dije que tenía bonito color de ojos, y que me gustaba mucho cuando se escondía en su gran melena chocolate. Quería invitarla al baile, pero al parecer debía viajar ese dia a casa de su abuela. Eso me dijo Mike Newton.

Bella sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-fui odioso con ella, pero pensé que le desagradaba. Después de la escuela, no volví a verla. Hasta que me encontré con Alice hace como 4 años y me dijo que ambas compartían un departamento- el levantó su mirada hacia Bella que lo miraba con expresión de asombro –solo quería que supiera que sí, yo la veía, siempre lo hacía, que me comporté odioso a veces, era una especie de mecanismo de defensa, no sé, lo siento-

Bella abrió la boca y la cerró no sabía que decir terminó mirando sus manos, se sentía apenada

 _Mierda! ¿Me veía a mi? Pensé que le desagradaba_

-no tienes que decir nada preciosa. Recuerdo tus palabras el año pasado. Hay palabras que quedan trabadas en el tiempo, no quería dejarlas conmigo. Hacen daño cuando no las dices, lo bueno es decirlas, aun cuando nada pase. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Bella solo asintió

El retorno a casa fue silencioso. Llegaron al departamento. Estaba vacío. Los chicos no estaban.

-misión cumplida. Sana y salva en casa.

-¿no vas a pasar?- pregunto Bella ansiosa

-estamos cansados ambos, creo- pasó sus manos por su cabello. Estaba nervioso. Bella lo había notado, antes y ahora.

Ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta

-¿sabes? Yo lo miraba escondida, bajo mi cabello, me resultaba curioso su cabello, como si tuviese vida propia. Y sus ojos. Una vez me atreví a mirarlos fijo y creo que hasta mi fuerza me quitó- rio tontamente –su mirada era muy fuerte, muchas veces me dio la impresión de que estaba molesto por algo y pensé que era yo- se encogió de hombros –solo quería que lo supiera.

-ya lo sabe.

¿Y ahora que seguía?. Se sentía estúpida, tampoco era que iba a arrojarse en sus brazos, ya el tiempo había pasado y todo el cuento, por lo menos fue bueno saber que ella le gustó, en aquel tiempo, en el que se sentía más invisible que de costumbre.

-hay una cosa que quiero hacer.

El se acercó lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-no te muevas- le pidió.

Tomo su rostro con las manos y se dirigió a su boca.

Al principio Bella sintió como pinchazos en sus labios, pero no se separó. Los labios de él eran carnosos, invitaban al beso. Cuando pasó su lengua suavemente por los de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar. Bella sintió un hormigueo en su cuerpo y un cosquilleo excitante entre sus piernas. El beso se hizo más profundo, se besaron como si no hubiese mañana, dándose aquello que había quedado contenido hacia largo tiempo. El beso empezó a perder intensidad y él se separó dejándole una sensación de vacío. Abrió sus ojos y la miraba con expectación.

-lo siento- indicó viendo que la castaña no respondía.

-yo no- sonrió de forma lastimera.

-no quiero que creas que soy un oportunista.

-no quiero que creas que quiero usarte.

-me gustaría verte más seguido.

-me gustaría que quisieras verme.

-me gustaría escribirte a diario.

-me encantaría que lo hicieras. Solo tengo un problema, soy algo intensa y cuando me pongo así, me da mucha ansiedad.

-te entiendo.

-ya sabes por eso de mirar el puto teléfono cada vez, por si alguien me escribía.

-sí, me ocurría lo mismo.

-crees que debamos…

-sí, estoy seguro.

-tengo miedo.

-yo estoy muerto de terror.

-no me hagas daño.

-por favor tu tampoco.

Y volvieron al beso que habían quedado.

*/*/*/*/*

Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, se verían. Saldrían, no habría sexo para cumplir con un requisito. Cuando sientan, si lo hacen, sería simplemente espontaneo. Edward se disculpó de antemano, por si de pronto el se ponía ansioso con eso de los mensajes y esas cosas, ella aprovechó la ocasión para expresar casi lo mismo. Seguirían de forma normal con sus vidas. Se conocerían. Y mantendrían en secreto su situación hasta tanto no fuese seguro. Querían intentar. Bella estaba eufórica por el hecho de pensar en otro hombre que no era el indio sarnoso de Black y eso la tenía ilusionada. Se había soñado muriendo de amor por alguien que no la notaba realmente, sola y tal vez criando gatos y perros para compensar su carencia. Pero no, miró algo más prometedor para si misma. Se regañó mentalmente porque no quería volar cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a pararse sola, no quería suponer o ilusionarse, por si de pronto las cosas no funcionaban como querían. Edward volvió a Seattle, sin embargo Bella fue muy enfática en decirle que odiaba las distancias, aunque realmente le tenía era pavor, la distancia para Bella era una especie de sinónimo de olvido.

Coincidieron en muchos acuerdos y por sobre muchas cosas, coincidieron en no decir nada por ahora a los chicos. Sabían de sus soledades, y sabía que se pondrían muy intensos si sabían que querían andar juntos. Amaban a sus amigos, pero necesitaban tiempo para ambos, para entender si lo que les ocurría era el resultado de sus soledades, o si debieron pasar por situaciones difíciles para entenderse y poder encontrarse.

Bella pidió no cursilería. En el fondo ella era la Reina de lo cursi. Simplemente no quería encontrarse mirando pajaritos, sonriéndole al vacio como una estúpida, ni fantasear con escenas que nunca sucedían. Quería los pies bien puestos en la tierra, disfrutar de un Edward humano, real, no de un dios griego que solo existía en los libros, no quería idealizarlo, por el contrario quería verlo, tal y como es, un hombre carne y hueso con virtudes y defectos, con sangre en sus venas, que iba al baño como un humano vulgar y que decía groserías, incluso saber si sus pedos apestaban o si tenía fetiches o manías. Quería saberlo completo y entero, no quería enamorarse de un solo lado de la luna, quería conocer todas su fases. Aceptarlo como era, y aceptarse como ella era. Que el la viera terrenal y no gloriosa e idealizada en las estrellas, quería estar accesible, no inalcanzable, no quería ser más un muro de contención, quería sentirse plena, relajada y disfrutar realmente de la vida, de su vida. Quería disfrutarlo y gozarlo y quería que el la disfrutara y la hiciera gozar.

Ambos querían eso.

De momento Bella entró en una tregua con Cupido, sin embargo lo estaba observando a una distancia prudencial. No serían amigos, pero tenían un pacto. Que alejara sus flechas de ella y que si intentaba cometer otra idiotez, las pagaría con sangre, se vengaría, no sabía cómo, pero la pagaría, de alguna forma. Deseo que realmente Cupido existiera.

Ella al igual que todos, simplemente quería ser feliz. Eso era lo que Cupido debía entender, el amor es necesario, pero no podía permitirse que te volviera loco que te tomara a su merced y te azotara contra el piso. Estaba segura de que aquello enfermo que sintió por Jake empezó siendo amor, pero en algún punto del camino, se enfermó de obsesión, rabia, ira y pesar, no quería volver a perder el control de esa forma. Eso no era el amor, estaba segura. Tal vez por eso se atrevió a intentar.

Pero se había sentido bien. Se sentía libre de aquel estigma extraño.

Hace un par de meses coincido con Jake en la calle. Se veía diferente, como si mucho tiempo hubiese pasado sobre él. La detuvo, porque estaba solo, cruzaron palabras. Bella sintió aquellas cosquillas en su panza. Maldijo a las mariposas de su estómago y deseó que se ahogaran en sus jugos gástricos. Jake la miraba con vehemencia y Bella sintió desarmarse, pero pensó en Edward.

-¿estás saliendo con alguien?- le preguntó el hombre con cara de angustia. Y por primera vez bella sintió satisfacción de contestar

-si, Jake. Hay alguien

El semblante del indio cambió a uno muy serio. Jamás se imagino que su bella flor estaría con alguien más. Pero simplemente calló. Era cuestión de tiempo y bella lo merecía. El había decidido por Ángela y se sentía arrepentido de haber tomado aquella equivocación, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás. Ángela esperaba un bebé.

-debo irme- le indicó la castaña sin darle tiempo a escuchar nada de él. Ya no era necesario.

Bella caminó unos pasos

-se feliz, Bells.

-y tu- le indicó bella, sin más. Siguió su camino y no se giró en ningún momento para volverle a mirar. No quería arrepentirse. Sintió su corazón estrujarse, pero era necesario. Ellos se dejaban ir. Ahora eran completamente libres. No había nada. Ni siquiera rencor.

De eso hace un par de meses. Ya no tenía importancia. Ahora Bella estaba en Seattle, ya no se acordaba de Cupido, salvo por la mega fiesta que había dado en su contra. Fue tan buena, que pensó en dar una nueva fiesta para el próximo año, ya estaba buscando un nuevo nombre y nuevas sorpresas. Matar a Cupido ese dia fue realmente relajante y estimulante. Una forma de liberar la frustración, para dar paso a la aceptación y continuar con la vida. Pero ya habría tiempo para aquello. Alejó esos pensamientos mientras reposaba desnuda sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Edward. Acababan de hacerlo y podía sentir como Edward se endurecía bajo de ella nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. El sexo de Edward latió contra el centro de Bella.

 _Mierda, ya tengo ganas de nuevo y el también, me voy a disolver si sigo así_ pensó

-te quiero dentro, ahora, Edward- exigió con voz ronca

Edward le miraba sorprendido, pero con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. Bajo toda esa coraza, estaba una mujer que era fuego, ardía y lo hacía arder, pero de la mejor forma. Escucharla exigir de esa forma, hizo que a Edward casi se le explotara la cabeza y se le escapara un leve gemido, no se pudo contener, su animal interno salió a flore y se dejó guiar por la energía que nacía en sus entrañas y se arremolinaba en su virilidad. Sentía que se iba a morir, si no hacía caso ciego a la orden de su ahora amante. Apenas un beso apasionado y Edward empaló a Bella, sin contemplación. La castaña lo agradeció.

 _Por la mierda santa, esto es delicioso_

Ambos se movieron de forma frenética. Como si no hubiera un mañana, Cada estocada y Bella sentía que la tocaba más profundo. Lo quería más duro, más adentro, más rápido, más intenso, quería que la piel le doliera, que la marcara, que el mas mínimo movimiento le indicara que él había estado allí dentro de ella, quería un dolor placentero que le recordara que sus entrañas eran el hogar, el fuego y el calor de aquel insaciable hombre de cabellos cobre. Pedía más y se retorcía, Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, tenía el coño ardiendo. Las facciones de Edward se deformaban por cada empujada. Ver aquel rostro ido, perdido en el placer, la llenaba de gozo y quería más, si es que se podía tener más.

-muévete mas, más adentro, más duro- exigía casi gimiendo

-voy a explotar

-lléname toda

-vente conmigo

-aun no quiero hacerlo, aguanta

-no puedo mas

–si puedes

Lo hicieron, unas cuatro veces más ese dia

No durmieron

No se dejaron dormir

Edward abrazaba a Bella mientras se recuperaban del reciente orgasmo, estaba toda despeinada, su cuerpo estaba adornado del sudor más fantástico que haya conocido alguna vez, olía a sexo y sonreía de forma maliciosa ante ese pensamiento, estaba sucia de haber tenido sexo delicioso y excitante. Recordar como Edward se endurecía cada vez más y más por ella le generaba una sensación de gran placer y felicidad, se sentía poderosa, diosa. Edward la escuchó suspirar un par de veces y la estrechó más aun a su cuerpo, estaban satisfechos. Suspiros profundos inundaban la habitación. Aquello que alguna vez le causó dolor a ambos fue retribuido de forma inversa en alegrías y momentos muy placenteros. Edward agradeció en silencio el que Zafrina le haya brindado la oportunidad de separarse de ella. Lo mejor que le pasó fue que esa mujer le engañara, pensó en ese momento. Bella ya no pensaba en Jacob, no cuando tenía a una persona excepcional como Edward, pero por sobre todo, muy humano, lo ha visto cabrearse, ponerse celoso por ella, lo ha visto como un niño malcriado a veces y en ocasiones muy snob, no quería un príncipe azul lleno de perfecciones porque lo perfecto no existía, quería a alguien real de carne y hueso y allí lo tenía, sintiendo como se endurecía nuevamente y se frotaba pícaramente sobre su centro invitándola a más. Este hombre era insaciable y ella, de seguir así se volvería un charquito y se extinguiría. Lo mejor que le pasó es que Jacob se fuera con Ángela, para, sin querer darle un gran regalo: Edward. El cobrizo notó como Bella sonreía aparentemente sin sentido y curiosamente le preguntó.

-¿ya estás en paz con Cupido?

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿y ese quien, es acaso es el nombre de un detergente?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Agradezco enormemente a aquellos que han visitado mi historia. Fue un placer escribir y concretar esta pequeña historia que cortita es solo apenas el inicio. A todas esas lectoras y lectores que al igual que yo, en algún momento sueñan a través de las letras. Espero que sea el inicio de más ideas y que cada mensaje por muy sencillo que sea es el aliciente de todo aquel que considere la lectura no solo un placer sino una maravillosa forma de vida.**

 **Gracias por visitarme** **Abrazos a todos**


End file.
